Remembrance
by Myrime
Summary: Because winning that last battle didn't mean that they could forget the pain and the darkness. And their scars will remain forever.


Remembrance

_Because winning that last battle didn't mean that they could forget the pain and the darkness. And their scars will remain forever.  
_

**Oghren**

He saw his wife go completely insane.  
He wished he could have followed her because that's what you do for someone you love, right? But not even good old dwarven ale can bring you this far.

**Branca**

All she ever wanted was safety for her people.  
Yet all she found was horror and fear and insanity. She died fighting, but in her last moments she was glad that it was over.

**Wynne**

She left behind her broken home to save a world she never knew.  
She loved to be free but still she can't stop wondering if it hadn't been better had she died back then.

**Greagoir**

It was his fault the circle fell.  
And a part of him wished they would have died all so he wouldn't have to see it all go to pieces again.

**Alistair**

Fate took everything away he loved.  
Somewhere in his heart he knew he would lose her in that final battle. But that didn't keep it from shattering.

**Zevran**

He was always so insufferable happy.  
He had to, because he knew, would he ever let his mask fall away, he'd be lost forever in the darkness and hatred he faced every day.

**Duncan**

He died like he ever wanted.  
It was his time and his duty, so why did it hurt so much to let go?

**Leliana**

She always loved stories.  
She stopped though as she found herself in her own, full of betrayal and broken hearts.

**Sten**

He lost his honour.  
He got it back shoulder to shoulder with a woman who shouldn't even be able to lift a sword. And he started wondering if life's ever so easy as he was taught.

**Arl Eamon**

He was saved by the one he once let down.  
But nonetheless he started to make plans for his life all over again.

**Isolde**

She would have died for her son.  
Then at least she wouldn't have to live with the guilt of nearly killing him.

**Connor**

He lost his childhood and his innocence.  
All because he wanted to save his father. And he still feels this horrible excitement about what he could do.

**Bann Teagen**

He never minded being alone.  
But as everything fell apart he wished he had someone to hold on to.

**Jowan**

He made far too many mistakes in his life.  
And it didn't help to say himself he tried everything to make up for all he did. Some things are beyond repair. Like betrayed friendships and broken hearts.

**Cailan**

All he wanted was a victory and a chance to be like his father.  
Yet all he found was death and defeat. It seems the Grey Wardens weren't his key to glory after all.

**Flemeth**

She knew her daughter would want to kill her.  
That's what she trained her for. Too bad she would never succeed.

**Morrigan**

She never made promises, knowing she would break them eventually.  
Yet she thought of her companions as friends, and, hell, it hurt to leave them.

**Goldanna**

She regretted sending her brother away.  
Because even with her children and the never-ending work she felt so lonely sometimes. Maybe they weren't so different after all.

**Shale**

She felt pity for all those mortal and weak creatures.  
But secretly she would like to remember how it was, being alive.

**Loghain**

For him it never meant much being a hero.  
But in the end it hurt to be called a traitor and to be killed like some random expendable guy.

**Riordan**

He knew he would die that day.  
It was hard to see them going to their deaths so willingly, knowing that he couldn't give his life for them.

**Howe**

Darkness welcomed him home.  
He didn't regret anything, he just hoped his last son wouldn't have to pay for his faults.

**Zathrian**

Vengeance kept him alive.  
And with every day he lost himself more in the darkness inside of him, not seeing it hurt all those close to his heart.

**Hespith**

She was once all happiness and laughter.  
And then darkness came and fear and death and, suddenly, her love wasn't enough to cope with the horror she had to face.

**Ser Cauthrien**

She knew she would lose.  
But she couldn't back down. There was already too much betrayal in their world.

**Fergus**

His sister saved the world.  
But for him everything's still broken; and in the hallways of his fallen home he still hears his son crying out for him.

**Warden  
**

She never had a chance.  
But seconds before her death she knew she would do it all over again. What is there to regret when you're saving the ones you love?

Review, please!


End file.
